The Anasphere
by Foxes Are Us
Summary: Life for Kit was simple begin the day and end the day doing the same thing over and over however, leaving the only home he remembers changed everything meeting new people and making new friends it was hard to believe that it all started with a stone.
1. Start

The sky lightened as the sun began to rise signifying that the morning hours had begun. The rays of light chased away the shadows of the night highlighting the leaves that moved on the branches of trees as the wind began to blow caressing the landscape with its barely there morning chill. Animals of all shapes and sizes began to stir as the sun caressed their bodies with its warmth. Birds of all colours took to the sky their morning songs helping to awaken the once sleeping world.

As these birds flew pasted houses, apartments, workshops and farms their beautiful songs began to gently wake the residents up from their dreams of fantasy. Inside one of these farm buildings the sun began to enter a window its light caressing the oak wood floor causing the shadows to disappear allowing the room to be shown as a bedroom that held oak wooden furniture with a single bed in a wood frame of the same material.

The figure in the bed was a fox that looked humanoid it had its tail out of the bed swishing lazily as it dreamed. Its coat was a light blue with a chest and muzzle of white however, as the sun moved slowly across the bed it scrunched up its face as the sun enter its eyes from behind its eyelids. The ears of the fox twitched as bird song entered them growling a little the fox opened its eyes showing a very pale/light green colour as the noise continued the eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The fox moved to get out of bed showing that it had hands instead of paws but they were still covered in fur particular its hands were white as well. Once the fox was stood on its feet it showed that the fox was in fact a male and he walked over to the window where he could see light shadows created by the sun.

The fox grabbed the bottom of the window frame and heaved it up until it stopped with a bang starling the birds into flight.

"STOP WITH THE GODDAMN SINGING OR I WILL EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST" yelled the fox shaking his fist for extra effect although it was lost on the birds who were long gone.

The fox calmed down slightly his raised fur settling as his green filled eyes looked out to the scenery he was presented with. The fox's ears twitched as the oak door within the room opened with a slight creek of its hinges looking over his shoulder the fox took in the rooms new occupant. A water buffalo stood there with broad arms crossed over a broad chest his dark coat peppered with grey showing the buffalo's age behind the buffalo's small ears were long and elegant horns that shined a dark grey in the limited light in the room. The buffalo was looking at the fox with amusement and love in his pale blue eyes.

"You yelling at them birds again Kit? Surely by now you know they won't listen to you" questioned the buffalo chuckling quietly when Kit's ears went down slightly as a pale red dusted the tops of his cheeks. "You know that I know that but I can't help it Jack I have to vent somehow" grumbled Kit in response as his tail flicked in frustration.

Kit turned away from the window to gaze upon his adopted father giving him his attention.

"Yes Kit you've made me aware of this but as I've explained before the flickies provide us with a natural alarm so that we don't waste the day away with our dreams of fantasy. Now come along the garden won't tend to itself and you have chores to do" explained Jack with a small look of exasperation upon his old face but countered it with a small smile as he heard Kit groan at the mention of chores waving a hand to follow Jack turned away and left Kit's room disappearing down the corridor.

Kit sighed turning slightly so that he could look out the window once more smiling he looked on proudly as he watched some of the other farmers begin their day tending the fields of Silverhill.


	2. New faces

Finally turning away from the window Kit left his room closing the door behind him. He hurried after Jack down the corridor his eyes taking note of the other two doors in the corridor but those were closed not that it mattered as he knew that one door lead to Jack's room and the other one lead to a bathroom. Taking a left he entered an open spaced area that was used as the living room.

It had moderate furniture a couple of simple sofa's with two arm chairs they were arranged that no matter where a person sat they could see the fireplace that was already lit crackling from burning wood echoed in the area bringing a sense of calm to Kit's mind the smell of burning wood also helping with this as he grew up with the smell. Next to the arch way that lead to the adjacent kitchen was a plain bookcase that held books that explained a range of different topics.

Kit smiled at the simple room walking past it and into the Kitchen before he moved past the oak wood table set Jack's voiced stopped him in his tracks.

"Go wash your hands Kit I taught you better than that or at least I thought so" mused Jack although it sounded like he was talking to himself Kit knew better.

Kit detoured from his current course by going to the sink and washing his hands just like Jack had taught him and while he was at it he cleaned himself up a little mostly straightening his fur and flicks of hair. Once he was satisfied with the state he was in he continued on to the fridge opening it he began to look for his breakfast. Pulling out some fruit he set about to making his breakfast a bit surprised at how quiet Jack was being but decided not to comment on it in fear of upsetting Jack.

Looking up from his prepared breakfast he noticed that the reason for why Jack was so quiet was that he was reading the daily paper while mention on an apple leisurely. "Hmm looks like Sonic saved the day once more yesterday" commented Jack offhandedly as he turned the page glancing over it to look at Kit briefly before look at the paper once more he continued "good for him really he does bring peace to us so that we can continue on without interruption from Eggman's minions".

"Not that it ever lasts" stated Kit as he begins to eat after swallowing he spoke on "You'd think that after all this time Sonic would find a way to get rid of him for good by now especially with his speed and that group that helps him now and again". Jack hummed in consideration but didn't comment Kit continued his breakfast figuring the conversation was done.

"So you'd prefer it if Eggman won then?" questioned Jack folding the paper and setting it down on the table looking at Kit with a raised eyebrow as he straightened the straps of his black overalls. Kit rolled his eyes in response to the question the look saying what he didn't have too Jack huffed but smiled used to Kit's ways by now.

"Before you begin your chores for the day Kit could you look at the pipes underneath the sink I think they're having problems again" asked Jack as he got up throwing the apple core into the bin. "Sure" replied Kit as he continued to eat Jack nodded and left going outside to begin on the garden.

Finishing his breakfast Kit placed his plate in the sink before bending down and opening up the cupboards only for water to spill out over the floor soaking Kit's knees. Kit sighed before gagging the smell hitting his noise he groaned as he grimaced but he set to work at looking over the pipes hoping to fix the problem quickly.

A slightly clatter to his right signalled that his toolbox had been placed nearby he grunted his thanks after a bit he found what he was looking for and began to grab tools to fix the problem. Jack however, was looking at the toolkit on the floor grinning faintly at the memories that it held.

 ***Flashback***

Jack was kneeling on the floor his trusty tool kit beside him as he looked over the pipe work under his kitchen sink sighing he spotted the problem.

"Kit" squeaked a small voice.

Jack looked over at his new charge that was sat on his bottom looking at the tool kit with the biggest grin on his little face a small tail waving around excitedly behind him.

"Kit

Kit

Kit" the fox pup repeated as he scooted forward on his rump. Jack smiled as he watched on before a look of complete surprise came over his face 'well I've been wondering on what to call him for a while now' he thought a smile taking over his face.

"Well then since you seem so attached to the word your name will be Kit from now on" said Jack his voice made the young pup look up at him puzzled before smiling.

 ***Flashback end***

"Jack...Jack...JACK!" Kit's voice was rather far away in Jack's mind until the shout startled him into focusing on the present Jack looked down a little and realised Kit had finished with his little fix and was now watching him with a slight frown although to Jack it looked like he was pouting instead.

"I'm going to go wash alright the sink is fixed and the water's been cleaned up. See you outside?" asked Kit as he walked to the arch way but paused before going through looking at Jack over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'll see you out there" Jack reassured him Kit stared at him for a moment before shrugging and left to go to the bathroom to get rid of the smell that he swore was trying to murder him through his nose.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In a rather large city that was bustling with activity it remained unaware of the trouble that was brewing in the shadows. In the middle of a rather large open space that was in the centre of this city were two fox's that looked to be siblings. The larger of the two was clearly male his fur was brushed and looked soft and silky his molten dark chocolate eyes were looking around observing the people that moved past him without a glance his way. The male was leaning against the phone box his shoulders were broad but slender giving his upper body a curve rather than a sharp corner tied around his neck was a blue necker chief that look rather old but loved the tip of it rest on a rather fluffy white chest that was peppered with grey.

His black/grey jacket shifted when he moved accenting the gentle curve of his stomach and it drew attention to a rather feminine set of hips where the top of soft looking blue jeans rested. Following the curve of those jeans down lead to a set of tantalizing legs that would make a women jealous hugging the legs tight until it reach the top of the males knees where the jeans then flared out to rest gently over the top of the males grey shoes. The male's tail was swaying gently behind him the fur seeming to shine every time it caught the sun.

The shorter and clearly younger of the two was a rather beautiful female. Her body was all curves flowing down to her feet like a river that didn't stop. Her chest wasn't really prominent but her blue jacket was sized up to the bottom of her bust accenting it a white fake furred hood rested gently on her shoulders. Underneath the jacket was an orange top that was low cut but not enough to be indecent. Atop of her head was a rather large set of ears that would seem out of place for any other being but it suited her well it was a dark brown colour like that of a tropical breed of tree. The lower half of her body was just as tantalizing as her brother an asset that they seemed to share however, her tail while the same colour brown as the rest of her body the tip that should be white was instead a bright blue on anyone else this would draw attention to their person but the people didn't even spare a glance.

"Oh how much longer do we have to wait?" asked the female glancing to her brother her pale brown eyes trying to connect to his although just like before she failed.

"I don't know you're just going to have to wait now aren't you" replied the male sighing deeply honestly not that surprised that his sister was getting a bit board.

A random mobien walks past the pair the guy gives them a side glance from his eyes and they widen as they take in the pair. The female smiles cheekily at the guy licking her lips suggestively before winking after doing so she ignores him turning to look at the fountain at the centre of the clearing. The guy looks over to the brother only to receive a rather sheepish smile and a flutter of eyelashes that were quite long a gentle flush of cheeks making the brother look like he was begging to be taken.

However, the guy blinked and the visual was gone and replaced with the sight of the brother glaring hard at the guy a snarl beginning to curl along the brother's lips with a growl not far behind it. The guy left rather quickly after that wondering if what he saw had really happened.

"But all the joking aside why are we really here Ryanden?" asked the sister looking at Ryanden rather curious. Ryanden sighed as he gathered his thoughts together "we're waiting on a phone call or something similar that will catch our attention" explained Ryanden although to his sister it sounded very vague. She shrugged and continued to look around the area trying to see if there was anything of interest.

"Look Ria we won't be here much longer I promise" Ryanden promised sighing as he saw the board look on his sister's face. Ria sighed loudly throwing her head back a bit dramatically but said nothing.

"But hey at least I can be grateful about one thing" commented Ryanden grinning a little showing a little bit of his teeth Ria looked at him with a rather suspicious look "at least you're not running off for a change" chuckled Ryanden actually laughing when Ria gasped and crossed her arms growling a little at him.

"I was three god damn it cut me a little slack" snapped Ria but when she went to say more Ryanden tensed as he noticed a rather familiar figure Ria following her brothers line of sight tensed also when she to spotted it.

"Let's go" said Ryanden and like magic they vanished.

*BACK AT SILVERHILL*

Kit came outside feeling a lot better to be clean although he was careful to make sure that the smell was completely gone before he ventured outside the house. Kit looked around searching for Jack and when he spotted him he jogged over to him when he came to a stop beside him he noticed that Jack had brought out the cart he was pulling when Jack first found him.

Jack took notice of Kit beside him and grinned " finally you're out of the house I thought I was going to have to drag you out by your tail" he said turning to Kit " It's a lovely sunny day today so you'll dry quicker out here" he finished saying.

Kit shook himself out of his head space and looked at Jack " Jack why have you brought this old thing out you haven't used it since you found years ago?" he asked tilting his head a little a habit he still had from when he was a pup. "I'm glad you asked Kit we're going to sell some produce today and it's been awhile since I've done it myself" Jack answered as he began to arrange fruit and veg into the cart.

Kit shrugged and pulled on the brown gloves that he had grabbed when he left the house and began to help Jack load the cart when he handed the last box over he asked if there was anything else needed to which Jack shook his head in response.

"Oh but there is one thing on the table it's a gift for you Kit I think you'll find it quite useful" commented Jack as he pointed towards the house Kit thinking nothing of it left Jack and went inside.

On the table was a box walking over Kit looked it over it wasn't a box they placed the produce in so he figured that it was a gift of some sort using his claws Kit removed the tap sealing it shut and opened the box. Inside were a pair of boots that laced up they were mainly a grey colour. Kit picked them up before he sat down looking them over he shrugged a little before he began the process of putting them on. Once he was done he walked out to Jack who was waiting.

Jack nodded once he saw the boots "You'll need those for Metrocity when we get there the streets arn't exactly kind to paws" said Jack as he turned away beginning to lift the cart at the front so he could pull it along. Kit stared at Jack opened mouthed before snapping his mouth shut locking the door he jogged after Jack who was already moving towards the exit 'Metrocity that's unusual for Jack to go there but he did say he used to travel quite far from here to sell stuff' Kit thought as he slowed to a walk behind the cart checking everything over now and again to make sure nothing fell out of the cart as they moved.

They talked along the way although it was still a few hours before they reached the outskirts of the city coming over the top of the hill couldn't help but stop and stare at the large city before him. Jack chuckled when he looked over coming to a stop beside Kit.

"Welcome to Metrocity Kit"


End file.
